Les Mots
by Lafinada Scott
Summary: Puisque les drabbles surgissent, donnons leur un foyer ! Je partage avec vous mes petites histoires, éclats de texte venus de nulle part. Venez danser avec moi !
1. Caresses Matinales

** Caresses matinales  
**

.

.

**Résumé** : Les réveils sont tous plus ou moins ennuyeux. Mais avec John endormi sous ses yeux, Sherlock se dit qu'il devrait se réveiller pour en profiter plus souvent...

**Disclaimer** : la répétition fixe la notion, mais voilà : je possède pas les personnages (dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir un Sherlock de compagnie...) seulement la scène.

**Rating**: Je préfère être prudente avec les ratings, je mets donc un **T**, même si, ma foi, personne ne devrait tomber dans les pommes.

C'est un drabble de vacances de quand je savais pas trop quoi faire... Ce qui me prend _beaucoup_ de temps cher lecteur.

**Note by me** : C'est ma toute première fic, j'ai la tête qui tourne ! C'est un tout pitit chose, mais il est arrivé comme ça et j'avais envie de vous le faire partager. Il me semble qu'il est bien pour démarrer ici :)

D'abord lectrice, me voici rédactrice, je crois que j'angoisse un quant à la qualité. Il est donc primordial pour moi de savoir ce que vous avez pensez de cette première publication. Pour les habitués, vous savez que les auteurs demandent souvent des reviews, négatives ou positives. Je ne fais pas exception, sans compter que je suis débutante ici et que je n'ai pas toujours le recul nécessaire pour voir mon texte comme il est vraiment. Donc, une review et vous avez un bisou !

Ceci étant dit, un G-R-A-N-D merci à ma beta Microbulle de m'avoir fait remarquer quelques maladresses vraiment stupides, spéciale dédicace à Clélia Kerlais pour ses conseils. Et un ventilo-bisou pour ma Carambar-Sama chérie :D

L'histoire ne de passe pas à un moment particulier de la série. On est à Baker Street, dans le lit de Sherlock (3). Lui et Watson sont un couple établi.

.

Bonne lecture ^^

.

.

.

* * *

.

En s'éveillant ce matin là, Sherlock roula sur le côté, s'écrasant légèrement contre un corps chaud et musclé. Il papillonna des paupières avant de se réveiller complètement. Il se redressa et posa la tête sur ses mains afin de mieux profiter de la vue superbe qui s'offrait à lui : John endormi. Son visage était détendu, le faisant paraître plus paisible que d'ordinaire. Torse nu, le drap avait glissé sur son bas ventre, laissant ses abdominaux saillir. Il contempla John avant de tendre une main hésitante vers son visage.

Il effleura son sourcil, mettant les poils en bataille du fait du contre sens, pour glisser sur le nez, du front jusqu'à sa pointe. Il dériva sur les ailes, appréciant leur douceur, puis traça le sillon nasal afin de survoler la mâchoire. L'arrête puissante était couverte d'une courte barbe de quelques jours, envoyant des frissons à travers la chair sensible de Sherlock. Il continua son chemin et, arrivé sur la fin de l'os, il quitta le visage de John pour se couler dans le creux sous la mâchoire, dans lequel on prenait habituellement le pouls. Le puits était chaud et tendre, et il lui l'envie lui prit d'y mettre son nez. Mais la gorge exposée réclamant son attention, il chatouilla donc la surface tendue par l'angle de la tête. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sur la clavicule, caressa la bosse de l'os jusqu'à l'épaule. De là, il descendit sur la partie qu'il jugeait la plus fascinante de l'anatomie de John : sa cicatrice.

Logée dans le triangle formée par le haut de sa poitrine, sa clavicule et son épaule gauche, elle s'étalait comme un cratère prolongé de quatre tentacules, l'un montant jusqu'à son trapèze, un autre zigzagant en direction de son téton. Les deux derniers passaient, l'un vers son bras, son jumeau cherchant à rejoindre le sternum. Il scruta avec intérêt les nœuds créés par la chair recousue et, malgré toutes ces années à partager l'intimité de John, il hésita avant de caresser la plaie. Comme toujours, il retint son souffle inconsciemment tandis que le bout de ses doigts se déposaient puis parcouraient les routes sinueuses de la blessure. Sur les tentacules -comme il se plaisait à les appeler, en référence à celle des méduses, animaux qui ne cessaient de le fasciner-, la peau était rugueuse, rapante, dessinant d'imperceptibles monts, cols et valons. Sa main redescendant vers la source, le toucher se fit plus doux, plus velouté. À cet endroit, point de départ des veinules, l'épiderme trouvait un aspect beaucoup plus lisse et brillant que sur le reste du corps du soldat. Il flatta le point d'impact de la balle, constatant avec émerveillement la perfection avec laquelle son index s'encrait dans la dépression, exactement tel que l'un était le moule de l'autre.

Comme si le geste était chargé d'un pouvoir mystérieux, les paupières de John remuèrent, ses bras tressaillirent légèrement avant qu'il ne se frotte les yeux d'une main fatiguée. Sherlock l'observa émerger de son sommeil, ayant retiré sa main du corps endormi. Il regarda son blogueur mettre quelques secondes avant de le remarquer. Un sourire éclaira le visage du médecin, qui passa une main dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Il lui dit, la voix basse et enrouée :

"-Bonjour toi."

Sherlock lui sourit en retour :

"-Bonjour toi."

John joua avec ses mèches avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Sherlock sentit les bras de John l'envelopper; il nicha son nez dans son cou tendre tandis que John caressait son épaule.

.

* * *

.

.

Fini ! Un bisou ?


	2. Espace Personnel

**Espace Personnel**

.

.

**Résumé** : Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, John Watson n'a pas toujours aimé les contacts physique. C'est sans compter sur notre détective préféré...

**Disclaimer** : Mon entourage refuse catégoriquement de m'offrir les droits de Sherlock pour Noël ! Donc tant pis, je fais sans ;.;

**Rating : **Encore un** T**, mais pas de quoi en faire pleurer JCV...

**Note by me** : C'est pas très long, il me semble que le sens des mots est suffisamment dense pour palier à ce problème. Je voulais surtout poster ce drabble, parce que je l'aime bien et que j'ai rien fait depuis le mois de d'Octobre ^^'' Je suis vraiment désolée, la longueur est vraiment ridicule (il y a plus d'introduction que de texte...) et je n'aime pas ça, mais je mettrais quelque chose d'un peu plus long le plus vite possible !

J'en profite pour faire la bise à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur Caresses Matinales, à toi lena qui n'a pas de compte :) Ventrilopoutoux à vous !

Et sinon ?

Enjoie !

* * *

.

.

.

L'espace personnel, c'est la zone entourant un corps, que la politesse et la bienséance défendent d'empiéter à moins d'y d'être invité ou autorisé.

Avec John Watson, ces simples règles devaient être respectées. Et elles l'étaient. Personne ne la touché sans qu'il ne l'ai tacitement accordé, personne s'est trop rapproché. Les gens sont bien obéissants aux lois de la société. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain détective consultant complètement ignorant en matière de conventions sociales passe le plus clair de son temps à faire exactement ce qui contrarie John Watson. Ce qui comprend envahir son espace.

D'abord agacement. Au fil des jours et des semaines, même s'il doit reconnaître que la main lui a été forcée, il accepte le rapprochement. Pression sur les doigts, tête penchée vers la sienne, odeur de shampoing, bouche à une douzaine de centimètre de son oreille, aura proche.

Et puis, au fil des mois, d'autres encore : une caresse sur le bras, des cheveux qui s'effleurent, un souffle sur la nuque, des lèvres proches des siennes.

Maintenant, depuis quelques temps : douceur satinée et humide, frisson le long de l'échine, mouvement de rein, sueur au front et ardeur de vivre.

Alors oui, avec Sherlock Holmes à ses côtés, maintenant son espace personnel devient espace partagé.

Une douce et grisante copropriété.

Il doit se sentir constamment envahi par cette chaleur, par ces longs doigts souples, par ce parfum plein et enivrant; s'il ne sent pas ces étroites hanches pâles onduler contre les siennes, si il ne trouve plus les boucles folles et l'énergie tentatrice, s'il ne trouve pas ce corps fou et magique, il n'est plus rien, vide, mort, froid.

Il doit toujours réduire la distance qui les sépare.

Et quand il sent cette anatomie finement musclée, la passion et la rage de vivre ne font plus qu'un, il est là, il boit, il vit, rit, il se laisse emporter par la vague. L'énergie est là, il se sent complet, plein, mais pour ça, il doit sentir son corps contre le sien.

.

.

.

* * *

.

J'aime les bonbons. Mais vous savez ce que j'aime encore plus ? Vous et vos reviews ;)


	3. Angels May Cry

**Angels May Cry**

Les Anges devraient pleurer  


.

.

.

**Résumé : **James n'est pas humain, autant de forme que de fond...

.

**Disclaimer : **J'aurais pas les droits de Sherlock à Nowel, et en plus j'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon traversin imprimé avec Sherlock et John en train de se... Comment ça c'est pas un disclaimer ? Pardon ? Mes commentaires devraient être classés M ?

.

**Rating : T, **comme d'hab', paske il s'agit de James tout de même !**  
**

.

**Note by me : **J'ai posté ni Jeudi, (pas le temps) ni Vendredi (sans raison particulière), donc... Bah rien en fait. Mais comme j'ai eu vent d'un anniversaire d'une certaine Dame dans le coin, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que je me bouge le postérieur. Clélia, pardonne mon retard, en plus je sais que tu aurais préféré un Johnlock, mais je savais pas quoi faire, c'était un peu la panique, sans compter que j'ai l'outrecuidance de poster ça dans mon recueil... Pi-toy-able. En espérant que ce cours texte te sierra malgré tout, j'en profite pour te souhaiter un très heureux anniversaire ! Dédicace à toutes les gentilles personnes qui ont reviewé sur les précédents chapitres !

.

.

.Enjoie !

.

* * *

.

Sherlock, tu es fascinant. Lent, mais fascinant. J'aime à voir tes yeux s'agrandir quand tu réfléchis, voir tes lèvres s'entrouvrirent quand tu comprends _enfin_. Le tressautement de tes doigts sur ta cuisse, celui que tu interromps quand tu sais que je t'observe. Ta façon absolument _indécente_ de resserrer tes doigts autour de la crosse de ton pistolet. Mais qu'est ce que tu es lent ! Si lent ! Même ton stupide et insupportable _frérot_ réfléchit plus vite... Mais j'aime bien jouer avec toi. T'entraîner au fond de la cour de récréation à l'abri du regard des professeurs et en retournant chacun de tes _amis_ contre toi...

.

Lorsque que tu m'a barré la route une première fois, je t'ai balayé d'un revers sec de la main, te prenant pour un vulgaire cafard Humain. Mais tu es revenu, et quand il y a eu un visage, blafard aux boucles noires, et un nom, Sherlock Holmes, j'ai mis une énigme sur ta route, et tu l'as résolue. Et là, j'ai _compris_. Pas insecte, pas homme. Non, un Ange, un ennemi, un vrai. Quand sur ce rebords de piscine crade, tu n'as pas hésité à me mettre en joue, alors j'ai su pourquoi j'avais fait tout ce chemin sur cette misérable Terre. Pour te trouver toi, mon Âme contraire. Pour trouver ma Némésis, mon fruit défendu.

.

Tu prétends ne pas être un Ange, mais moi je sais que si. Je l'ai vu. Tu n'as pas d'ailes lumineuses ou de grande auréole. _Non._ C'est pire que ça. Tu as une Âme. Une Âme d'Ange. Grande, pleine, pure et blanche, effilochée ou noircie par endroits, mais angélique en totalité.

Mais moi je sais aussi que je suis un Démon. Une bête à l'apparence humaine crée pour tromper les Hommes. Et les Anges. Alors malgré tes yeux transcendants je vais te pousser là où tu ne devrais jamais aller.

Parce que les Démons haïssent les Anges et que ceux-ci devraient pleurer.

.

* * *

.

Il parait que les poutoux baveux en échange d'une review ça ne se fait pas. Je propose des poutoux radieux à la place ! N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes, je n'ai pas eu de correction sur ce drabble :)


End file.
